Talk:IXUS870IS
Nobody here? : The forum is preferred over talk pages for discussion. Canon official firmware updates aren't generally needed for porting. For a port to happen, a developer needs to have the camera. The message about the canon firmware update may be useful to someone, so I'm restoring it here. reyalp 20:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Firmware update... Just got an email for a firmware update... Thank you for using Canon products. Please be advised that Canon has discovered a phenomenon in the PowerShot SD880 IS Digital ELPH camera in which the power will be lost when using certain settings in combination. We offer our sincerest apologies to customers who have been inconvenienced by this problem. Going forward, we will spare no effort in our quality management to make sure our customers can use our products with confidence. We hope our efforts will earn your understanding. Phenomenon When the following settings are used in combination, if the shutter button is pressed halfway to focus during shooting (AND the AF frame magnifies), but the shutter button is released without taking the picture, the camera will lose power. 1. The shooting mode switch is set to Special Scene Mode (SCN), Kids & Pets. 2. AF Point-Zoom on the menu is set to On. (When the AF frame is in Face Detect or Center, and the Servo AF is OFF, the AF-Point-Zoom can be set to On.) Please note that, if the shutter button is pressed halfway, and the picture is then taken, this phenomenon will not occur. If loss of power does occur, pressing the power switch will restore the camera to its normal operation. I have downloaded the firmware - can anyone use this to try and get CHKDK ported to this camera? update procedure I've the Ixus 870 IS with Firmware 1.01a. Is it recomanded to use the offical Canon-Update to 1.02b and than install CHDK, or is the update to 1.02b not recommanded, so I just install the CHDK (for 1.01a)? -- 10:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm wondering this too. w3stfa11 02:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::As clearly shown on the download page, CHDK builds are available for firmware 100e, 101a and 102b. Make sure to use the correct build for your firmware. If you update your cameras firmware, you will also have to update to the corresponding CHDK build. reyalp 04:12, October 28, 2009 (UTC) maximum card size did anyone know the maximum size for memorycards and the recommanded card-type (SD-Card ?), if I use CHDK with the Ixus 870 IS with the auto-boot-option (using Cardtricks - so FAT-Format must be used). -- 10:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) re: update procedure/maximum card size As mentioned by reyalp at the top of this page, you can better ask your questions on the forum. Probably nobody checks this page and only a few get a notification when someone adds something. I'm not aware of any available update from 1.01a to 1.02b. If you have some information (perhaps a link) on this it would be appreciated. Keeping 1.01a has the (current) advantage that I also have 1.01a and therefore that CHDK problems specific to 1.01a are a bit more likely to get fixed. There is no limit as far as I know, but for cards bigger than 2GB you need two partitions in order to be able to automatically boot CHDK. See the wiki and forum for the details. --Mweerden 10:57, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Still beta? Is this still in beta? Is it stable enough to use? w3stfa11 02:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC)